Han Sejeong
Please put ~~~~ here. ---- The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Strengths: *empathetic *passionate *intelligent *affectionate *patience Weaknesses: *gullible *moody *mentally and emotionally fragile *hesitant *tendency for countertransference 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Remember, history must at least be two paragraphs long for the first two characters, three paragraphs long for the third to eighth character, and four paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth character!) A Korean family residing in a simple bungalow in Galway, Ireland may seem like a peculiarity. For the Han family, however, it is more of a challenge. They have to prove to the family's main branch that they can stand on their own two feet in spite of being away from Korea. The Hans was a rather large pureblooded clan, with parents laden with about three to six children each. Following this so-called tradition, the pressure from the elders made Han Hyunsik and Han Jaehee produce three wonderful children: Sejeong, the eldest and only male child, Hyunhee, and Seohyeon. Sejeong's childhood was wrought with pressures to stand among the rest--evident of the stereotypical Asian parent-child dynamics. Naturally, he was the brightest student of his class. He possessed exceptional intelligence that sometimes surpassed his teachers and multiple talents--singing, visual arts, memorization, you name it--that earned the awe of his peers. His stellar performance gave him enough scholarships to get him through grade school without a single cent to pay. Over time, external pressures transformed into much serious internal turmoils when Sejeong entered Hogwarts at the age of eleven. He was supposed to be sorted into Ravenclaw for his exceptional intellect, but the Sorting Hat saw in the young wizard's heart the ability to empathize with others. As such, he was placed in the humble house of Hufflepuff. Nonetheless, he persevered as hard as he could to meet his family's expectations. Unfortunately, this became his downfall when he was faced with failures even he couldn't have expected. He couldn't cope properly to such circumstances to the point that he became fearful of even trying to do a simple charms homework. It was only a matter of time when he was diagnosed with generalized anxiety and borderline personality disorders at St. Mungo's. He had to force himself in studying while being treated for his illnesses so that he doesn't fall behind from his class. With the help of his family, who loosened up on him eventually, and classmates, he was able to graduate on time in his seventh year. Sejeong immediately studied to become a Legilimens and Occlumens in preparation to become a psychiatrist at St. Mungo's. He knew these skills would come in handy when he entered the institution. Why choose such a profession though? For him, it was his way of giving back to the people who helped him pull through his condition and regain control over his life once again. Although he is still being treated and that symptoms are still present, he's more than willing and ready to embrace a profession that could save others who suffered the same as him. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Remember, personality must be at least one paragraph long for the first two characters, two paragraphs long for the third to eighth characters, and three paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth!) 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Remy is pure-blood. 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have one as your first two characters!) Remy is a known Occlumens and Legilimens. 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? Remy plans to work as a psychiatrist in the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's. 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Remy's single. 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! Remy's faceclaim is Tom Holland. ---- The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? :A. A Complex Spell :B. A Spell Of Control :C. A Combat Spell :D. A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? :A. Grades. :B. Getting your way. :C. Life. :D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? :A. I'm the person people cheat off of. :B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. :C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. :D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? :A. Intelligence :B. Cunningness :C. Bravery :D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? :A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. :B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. :C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. :D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. ---- OOC Questions C. These do not affect what house you're sorted to, but everybody must answer them! 1) Is this your first character? :A. This is my first character. :B. No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 2 regular characters. 0 exotic characters. ---- Category:Adult Unsorted